


I Got You

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: But not with victor, Cute, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, soft elena, soft schneider, victor is a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Victor says things he shouldn't and Schneider comes to Elena's defense. She hears it all.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos they mean so much to me. They're all like Christmas presents to me.  
> Now, this is probably my favourite show in the entire world. No show can beat this one for me, neither this relationship. They are just so amazing and I so excited to share this with you all.  
> I'm so sad this is coming to an end tomorrow but I have a HUGE surprise for you all. Tomorrow I will be posting not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4 fics tomorrow. I'll try to space them out evenly but I'm super excited to share those also with you all. Again HAPPY HOLIDAYS.  
> This is day 24 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

The last person Schneider ever thought would be at his doorstep was Victor. He opened the door expecting it to be an early Elena ready for work but it was far from it. He was a little scared if he was being totally honest, he didn’t leave on the best terms with Victor. Not in the sense that they hated each other but more so Schneider wanted to say more in Elena’s defence. They had been getting so close through Elena working for him and he loved the playful banter they had together. He knew victor wouldn’t feel the same so he covered it up by bashing her sexuality. And although he didn’t mean a single word he still said those horrible things that he needed to take back.

  
“Hey man,” he said awkwardly, mentally rolling his eyes.

  
“Hey. I came here to apologize for how I acted last time I was here and for putting you in a position to choose between Penelope and me” he said making no move to go inside. Nor did Schneider make an effort to offer him inside.

  
“Yeah about that...” Victor gave him no chance to finish “it was just nice to have at least one person on my side about that whole Elena being a gay thing.”

  
“It’s not a thing, she is gay” Schneider got defensive crossing his arms.

  
“Come on not you too” Victor laughed slapping Schneider on the shoulder thinking it was all a joke.

  
“No I’m serious, I didn’t mean anything I said last time you’re here. I was one of the first people to know and I’ve accepted her since day one. She is gay and you’re going to have to accept it” Schneider was never really this serious and was shocking himself with his behaviour.

  
“Seriously, I knew you were stupid but not his stupid” Schneider clenched his fists and stepped back “it’s just a phase she’ll be over it in a few months.”

  
“I can’t believe you right now. This is your daughter we’re talking about, you’re beautiful, hardworking, caring, and wonderful daughter. I love her as if she was my own kid, Alex too. Those kids mean to world to me and I wish you could see how much you’re missing out on them. Elena’s gay and there is nothing you could ever do to change that. Now you have a choice. You can either be a douche and miss out on the amazing person that is your daughter or you can be a good father and love your daughter for who she is” Schneider took a breath, taking a look at Victor who was shaking with anger and for a second he thought he was going to get punched.

  
“You can leave now,” Schneider said pointing to the exit stairs.

  
“This is bullshit and you know it,” he said before storming off.

  
Once victor was out of sight Schneider let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He cherished every moment he spent with Elena and Alex, it made him so upset that Victor could see what he saw in those kids.

  
He was about to close the door when he heard a small “Thank you” from around the corner. His jaw dropped again as he saw Elena turn the corner. Schneider opened his mouth to speak but was once again stopped when Elena dropped her things to wrap her arms around his waist in a hug.

  
He froze at first not sure what exactly to do but when he felt the tears seep through his shirt he wrapped his arms around her saying “I got you” as he did. He rubbed her back with one hand and used the other to cradle her head. She just held on tight not knowing how badly she didn’t this.

  
“It’s going to be okay, he’ll come around,” his voice breaking, heart-shattering for the poor girl who was slowly losing her father so he ran a hand through her hair in comfort.

  
“Maybe,” she said pulling apart. “But I got you till then” to some it may have been rude but they both know he will always be there for her, no matter what. Her sexuality would never come between them. If anything it brought them closer as he was one of the first to know. Maybe not on purpose but still it meant something.

  
He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head before they both pulled away and Schneider picked up her things, letting her into his apartment.

  
They became even closer after that, not only on that day but in general. Schneider stayed with her all day, going to all her jobs with her and sitting next to her at supper and on the couch when the put a movie in. After that he wasn’t ever scared to comfort her, he was always ready to say ‘I got you’ whenever it was needed. That little comfort went a long way.


End file.
